J'ai les cheveux qui frisent
by VoidPouette
Summary: Oneshot. J'ai les cheveux qui frisent Moi aussi. Conversation banale. Bizarre. T'es cinglé Potter.


J'ai les cheveux qui frisent

De Void

Peut-être que le destin ne le voulait pas. Mais qu'est-ce que serait l'Homme s'il ne s'opposait pas à ce qui doit lui arriver. C'est le propre de l'humanité de vouloir garder une incidence de sa vie, de vouloir la diriger et d'être le seul manipulateur. Chez moi, cette volonté doit être plutôt accentuée. Je me suis opposé à tout ce qui devait m'arriver dans le vie, à ce qui avait été décidé bien avant ma naissance et tout au long de ma croissance. Ce destin que les autres m'ont créé, tient en un seul nom. Plutôt court pour toute une vie non ? Ce nom c'est Malfoy. Je suis né Malfoy et cela veut tout dire. Cela veut dire que je me dois d'être quelqu'un de digne, calme, sans aucune émotion alors que je me sentais, fougueux, bruyant et plein de passion. Cette façon d'être m'a value plusieurs sorts douloureux et déjà jeune, je n'étais pas le dernier des idiots. C'est pourquoi je me suis créé ce masque de froideur qui s'est consolidé au fil des années. Un masque que je façonnais à l'image de mon père, pour qu'il soit le plus parfait possible. Je pense avoir réussi. J'ai réussi. C'est vrai, à Poudlard, j'étais l'adolescent un peu trop chiant, un peu trop froid, un peu trop gâté et qui le savait. Et c'était encore mon rôle de devoir me vanter de tout ce théâtre qu'est ma vie, de toute cette fiction.

Quand mon père a été emmené à Askaban, ce masque s'est effrité. En fait, il s'est déjà effrité quand je t'ai connu. A mes onze ans. Oui si jeune et pourtant personne ne le voyait, juste moi, je sentais cette fissure près de mes yeux et surtout près de mon cœur. Cette fissure, c'était de ta faute. Et je t'ai haïs. Parce que c'était encore mon rôle mais surtout parce que en un croisement de regard, tu avais fissuré le masque que j'avais mis tant d'années à mettre. Et plus je te voyais, plus je sentais sa peinture disparaître et sa carapace que je croyais dure se casser. Et je ne voulais pas cela. Je ne voulais pas que toi, tu me vois pour de vrai. Car tu aurais pitié, tu aurais pitié de cet enfant qui a grandit un peu trop vite et dont la vie n'est qu'une pièce de théâtre, quelque chose de faux, de tellement artificiel.

C'est en pensant à tout ça que je me retrouve au pied du lac, en plein mois de novembre alors qu'il pleut. Et je hais la pluie, tu sais. J'ai les cheveux qui frisent quand il y a trop d'humidité. Et je n'ai pas ma baguette pour me lancer un sort. Encore de ta faute bien sûr, je ne pense pas aux choses essentielles quand je te croise quelque part.

Il y a dix minutes, on s'est croisé dans un couloir. Tu sortais d'une colle avec Rogue, pour ne pas changer, et moi je faisais ma ronde, comme d'habitude. J'aime bien faire mon tour de garde tard le soir, car il n'y a personne. Enfin sauf quelques amoureux que j'aime surprendre près de la tour d'astronomie. Un peu trop jaloux de leur bonheur je pense. De leur « ensemble ». Enfin, j'aime bien ces marches dans les couloirs sombres du château car je peux être vraiment moi, en dehors des murs protecteurs de ma chambre. Et c'est à ce moment, alors que j'étais dans les sous sols que tu es sorti de la salle. En un clin d'œil, je peux savoir comme tu es. C'est à force de mes silences observateurs, j'ai appris à étudier les gens et avec toi c'est tellement facile. Tu es tellement sincère et vrai que je peux deviner comment tu es. Et c'est aussi grâce à cela que je peux savoir comment attiser ta colère, ta haine. C'est grâce à cela que tu me regardes un peu. Même si je te hais de me regarder et de me fissurer. Mais je le cherche ce regard, je le recherche tellement. C'est ma drogue, une drogue qui fait du bien et du mal. Paradoxale non ? Je me demande si tu comprendrais ce que j'essaye de dire. Même moi, je ne comprends pas grand-chose, tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai besoin que tu me détruises.

En tout cas, à ce moment là, alors que tu sortais des cachots de Rogue, je t'ai vu fatigué, éreinté à un point tel que je voyais poindre les larmes aux bords de tes yeux vert émeraude. Tu sais que je hais les émeraudes depuis ? Elles me font trop penser à toi. Ma maison est verte et argent, je crois que je suis maudit. En voyant tes larmes, j'ai été stupéfait. C'est vrai de quel droit tu te mettais à pleurer ? Un héros ne pleure pas. Et tu t'es retourné et tu m'as vu. Et ce que j'ai lu dans tes yeux m'a tellement effrayé. Tu avais un regard étonné, fatigué et surtout soulagé. Et c'est là que j'ai compris que je n'avais pas mon masque, que j'étais à nu devant toi et que tu me voyais pour la première fois. Pourquoi tes yeux reflétaient ce soulagement hein ? Et surtout pourquoi tu t'es mis à sourire à travers tes larmes en me regardant avec ce regard tellement apaisé mais éteint ? J'ai eu peur, j'ai eu peur car je n'arrivais plus a recréé mon masque, parce que tu venais de le poignarder, de le mettre en pièce. Et peut être que l'heure tardive, la fatigue, les examens qui approchaient, la pression de ma famille faisant, je n'avais plus la volonté de cacher mon comportement. Je me suis enfui. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fuis devant quelque chose qui me fait peur, qui me dépasse mais je n'ai jamais fui devant toi. Jamais. Et pourtant là, je suis encore près de ce lac alors que mes cheveux frises. En train de penser à toi, à ce sourire unique et à tes yeux.

Un éclair.

Puis toi.

Tu viens t'asseoir à côté de moi. Je sais que c'est toi car la pluie accentue ton odeur de savon, de vieux livres, de poussières et de quelques parfums de potions qui se trouvent dans le bureau de Rogue. Je suppose que tu as du tout nettoyer. J'aurais pu sortir une bonne réplique qui t'aurais fait mal et m'aurais peut être soulagé par rapport à cette colle. Mais non, j'ai eu trop peur de parler et trop peur de te regarder. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur l'eau troublée du lac et sur la forêt en arrière plan. Quel joli tableau. Toi aussi, tu regardais le lac, je le sentais. Je te connais trop. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Pourquoi m'obliges tu encore à fuir ? Tu n'as pas pris assez de plaisir à me voir décamper complètement mis à nu ? Alors que j'allais me lever, ta voix m'a arrêté.

« Tu sais que j'ai les cheveux qui frisent quand il pleut comme çà ? ».

La situation aurait été autre, j'aurai éclaté de rire.

« Moi aussi

- Ah, je comprends pourquoi tu mets autant de gel d'habitude alors. »

C'est bizarre cette conversation. Un peu trop banale et dénué de colère ou de haine.

« Tu savais que Rogue avait une potion rose qui laissait échapper des petits cœur quand on ouvrait le bouchon ? »

J'ai ris. Encore plus bizarre.

« Je trouve que c'est bien son genre, ouais »

Puis un silence. Mais un silence apaisant coupé par les gouttes de pluie s'écrasant sur l'herbe, l'eau ou sur nous. J'aime bien les silences. Je te le dirais peut être un jour.

« J'aime les silences, ça change de tout ce tumulte qui tourne autour du château »

Tiens, tu m'as devancé. Les cheveux qui frisent et les silences. On pourrait croire qu'on est pareil. Je ris à cette pensée

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas tout le temps comme ça ?

- Sans gel ? J'avais la flemme.

- Non, je ne te parle pas de tes cheveux. D'ailleurs, ça te va bien sans gel, rajoutes tu avec un sourire en coin que je devine assez facilement. Je te demande pourquoi tu ne montres pas ce visage là ? »

J'ai viré au rouge à cause de la remarque sur mes cheveux et surtout à cause de ta main sur ma joue. J'ai piqué du nez dans mes genoux et j'ai utilisé le même outil pour me défendre. De toi surtout. L'agressivité.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Potter ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

Et tu as ri. Un rire sincère et joyeux. J'ai levé la tête et je t'ai regardé pour la première fois depuis que tu t'es assis à côté de moi. Tu avais les yeux brillants, un peu rouges de tes larmes de tout à l'heure et ton sourire éclairait ton visage. Soit j'ai dit quelque chose de très drôle et je ne vois pas ce que c'est, soit tu es devenu fou. Tu t'es calmé et tu m'as regardé. Yeux dans les yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à décrocher, j'étais hypnotisé.

« Plus la peine de nier Malfoy, je t'ai vu. Et même si je n'ai pas ta capacité d'analyse ou celle d'Hermione, j'ai compris que j'avais en face de moi le vrai Draco Malfoy. Ca me soulage d'ailleurs. Depuis le temps que je voulais faire sa connaissance »

Tu m'as souris, je t'ai souri.

Je me suis levé et tu m'as imité.

« Potter, tu divagues. Je crois qu'il faut que t'ailles te coucher. Ta colle avec Rogue t'a abîmé. Passe par l'infirmerie avant peut être, ça vaudrait mieux

- Je n'hallucine pas. J'espère le revoir, ce Malfoy là. »

A travers le rideau de pluie, on se regardait et on se souriait. J'étais bien. Apaisé et… heureux.

Tu m'as tendu la main et je t'ai regardé sans vraiment comprendre.

« Bonsoir, je m'appelle Harry Potter, enchanté.

- C'est officiel, Potter : t'es cinglé. »

J'ai encore souri. A force, j'aurais facilement pu me toucher les oreilles. Je devais avoir l'air un peu niais. Même beaucoup. Je me suis retourné et j'ai marché vers le château, toi tu n'as pas bougé.

« Draco Malfoy, enchanté Harry Potter. »

Et j'ai recréé mon masque de froideur.

Il faudra encore du temps Potter avant que tu le revois ce Draco là.

Le destin, il est fait pour qu'on le contredise et je pense que ce soir près du lac, a été comme un déclencheur pour moi.

Potter, ne me lâche pas.Détruis encore une fois mon mur et perce moi à jour. Ce soir, c'est le début. Et je veux une suite. Il le faut si je veux t'apprendre le sort pour ne pas avoir les cheveux qui frisent ou te prêter un peu de gel. Parce qu'il faut bien le dire, Potter, tes cheveux c'est une catastrophe.


End file.
